Where's His Happy Ending?
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Logan Mitchell was the perfect child, the best student, and everybody's favorite. Yes, Logan Mitchell had the 'perfect' life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. :) So here's a one shot/sort of a drabble story. I planned on letting you guys decided if you wanted this to be like a preface or an epilogue, and have the story turn into a chapter story. BUT I feel pretty confident that not many people will want that. I know I always down my stuff, but I really don't like this one. Please review and let me know what you think. This story is dedicated to my best friend 'Book'. Love you! :)**

Logan Mitchell was the perfect child, the best student, and everybody's favorite. He was a genius, who didn't have to try in school. He was on the hockey team. Logan Mitchell's life seemed perfect, but not everything's as it seems.

Sure it looked like Logan had the perfect life, but didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?

Logans parents woke up early and left before Logan got a chance to see them, and they even came home long after he went to sleep. The only indication Logan had that his parents did actually come home was a half full hot coffeepot and the daily newspaper on Mr. Mitchell's side of the table. Logan often wondered, if his parents ever went missing and the police asked him how he didn't see his parents when he lived with him, what he would say... The Doctor Duo. That's what the people at the hospital called them. Whenever Logan went to outings, his parents would always laugh and say: 'Soon to be The Doctor Trio.' Then whoever they were talking to would ask the obvious question. 'Do you want to be a doctor like your parents?' Logan would always paste a fake smile on his face and excitedly tell them yes. After years of saying it, Logan started to believe it himself. He would be just like his parents. He could easily get his degree, now all he needed was a wife that had the same profession and a little boy to ignore. Yeah, Logan Mitchell was the perfect child.

Logan Mitchell had made straight A's since Preschool. He was proud to say that not once his grades had dropped bellow a 93. As a senior in high school, this was a big accomplishment. He was offered many scholarships and he was asked to be on all the academic teams. Teachers loved Logan. Logan Mitchell was by far the best student.

Logan Mitchell was everybody's favorite...to tease. Logan was a senior in high school and people still teased him. It was embarrassing to walk down the halls and have a lower class man call you unspeakable names. Logan had always been teased. Whether it was because he looked nerdy, acted nerdy, or just plain was nerdy, he didn't know. People always called him out for being a teachers pet. They always called him 'Nerdgan'. Oh how he hated that nickname. It wasn't even that clever, but it had stuck with him. Logan tried to ignore it, he tried to ignore everyone, but it was impossible. He had no friends. No friends to help him through the constant teasing, beatings, and just pure torture he endeared everyday. Yeah, everyone _loved _Logan...

Logan ran up the stairs of his two-story home. He ran to the bathroom and looked into the horizontal mirror. He tentatively touched the dark black bruise forming under his eye. He winced and muttered a few choice words under his breath. He huffed. He was so sick of all this crap. He didn't deserve any of this! All the anger he had been feeling since Preschool bubbled up to the surface. He felt like beating the crap out of someone, anyone. But he knew he wouldn't. He didn't have the guts to hit someone, so instead he settled with punching his mirror.

He cried out in pain as the glass cut his fist. He looked at the mirror and saw blood smeared on shattered pieces. Tears cascaded down his cheeks in embarrassment, shame, and sadness. He stood there for what seemed like hours, clutching his probably broken and still bleeding knuckles to his chest.

A thought crossed his mind. An awful thought. A thought that made him want to scream and cry, but also seemed to answer why he was being punished. He was gay. The answer seemed so simple but so cruel. Why would he be punished because of his sexuality? He deserved to have his fairytale like everyone else. He deserved to have his prince charming to come rescue him from this god-forsaken hellhole. He deserved his happy ending. So where was his prince?

His savior?

His messiah?

His rescuer?

His defender?

His _knight_?

**A/N: Fun fact: This was origanilly going to be named the perfect life. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the sequel to this is up. It's called Not Your Everyday Fairy Tale. Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. I'm continuing the story under a different title, just in case you don't like it as much. Anyways please go check it out and thanks again :)**


End file.
